Slipped away
by Amyneko007
Summary: Inspirado en el capitulo 334 del manga... si no lo has leído pues entonces léelo porque esto trata de algo importante. Juvia seguía mirándolo, no podía creer que esto estaba pasando, no quería creer que estaba pasando. Pero así sucedió... y ya no hay marcha atrás.


Ok, es mi primer fic en mi serie favorita y pues… holaaaaaa n.n/ me escribiría diciendo tonterías como en mis fics anteriores pero no tengo tiempo aun me falta tarea que hacer;-; ¡culpen a mis profesores! Creo que este capítulo no pondré comedia por dos razones  
1.- no estoy inspirada, la escuela me succiono mi sentido del humor que espero que vuelva pronto…  
2.- El capítulo de hoy… TT-TT no tengo palabras, enserio, no me agrada Juvia y adoraba a Gray… sin comentarios  
*Si quieren volverse unos sentimentales por gusto (y si quieren que les llegue mas el fic) escuchen Avril lavigne - Slipped away que me inspiro a escribir eso y al Señor Troll de Mashima por hacerme llorar y que probablemente haya un nuevo rio por donde vivo

Pero bueno, el resto de mi opinión al final del fic, que pertenece a Mashima

* * *

¡No se distraigan, esto es una zona de guerra! – grito Lyon un tanto enfadado al descuido de su amor y al de la maga aliada

Juvia…Debo decirte algo… - comento Gray. Debía decírselo. No la veía de la misma manera que ella a él, pero debía decírselo la quería pero no de esa manera ¿Por qué ahora? No lo sabía, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero queria ella supiese…

Solo eso basto para que el corazón de la maga de agua se acelerara de una manera para nada normal y comenzó a imaginarse lo mejor - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto felizmente sospechando lo que le pudiera decir el mago de hielo

No es nada importante… pero… - trataba de decir Gray

Podría ser importante para Juvia – seguía insistiendo la maga de agua muy nerviosa y a la vez feliz –_ ¿Podría ser una confesión de amor? ¿Qué debería de hacer? – _pensaba emocionada

¡JUVIA! – escucho a Lyon gritar su nombre. No le tomo mucha importancia, pero de igual manera volteo para ver que quería el amigo de la infancia de Gray. Era un dragón que lanzo uno de sus rayos. Se asusto, cerró los ojos y espero el impacto…pero solo sintió que era empujada un poco lejos de ahí. Al no sentir un gran golpe abrió los ojos para saber porque no fue lastimada

Y ojala jamás los hubiera abierto. Pero lo hizo y se tomo con las peores cosas de su vida: Gray siendo atravesado por un rayo… cerca de su corazón. No sabía que era lo que le asustaba más: ver esa horrible herida física en el, o su rostro que claramente reflejaba dolor

Primero fue uno… tenia esperanza de curarlo… pero luego fueron 2, después 3, seguido de 4… No sabía cuántos hoyos tenia ahora en su cuerpo, ni quería saber. No pensaba claramente, pero no actuaba vagamente Observo que él seguía de pie, tal vez aun había oportunidad de salvarlo. Quería intentarlo, pero todas sus esperanzas se destruyeron al ver un último rayo, que le atravesaba la cabeza

_I didn't get around to kiss you__  
__goodbye on the hand__  
__I wish that I could see you again__  
__I know that I can't_

¡GRAAAAAAAAY! – se escucho un desgarrador grito que dejaría helado a cualquiera. Que expresaba una ligera idea de cómo se sentía…

_Now you're gone, now you're gone__  
__there you go, there you go__  
__somewhere I can't bring you back__  
__now your gone, now you're gone__  
__there you go, there you go,__  
__somewhere your not coming back_

Se acerco como pudo a él, intentando salvarlo, pero al ver sus heridas, se dio cuenta que lo que hiciera… no daría resultado

_I didn't get around to kiss you__  
__goodbye on the hand__  
__I wish that I could see you again__  
__I know that I can't_

Quedaba casi irreconocible, no lo conocía… no podía creer tantas heridas, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Escuchaba los gritos de Lyon que estaba completamente enojado y triste a la vez. Supuso que Meredy estaría sintiendo lastima por ella…

_I miss you, miss you so bad__  
__I don't forget you, oh it's so sad__  
__I hope you can hear me__  
__I remember it clearly_

Ya lo extrañaba, a pesar de que todo hubiese sucedido tan rápido lo extrañaba como nunca en su vida. No estaba pasando. Era una pesadilla. No estaba pasando. Quería vivir de nuevo su vida… a su lado. Pero no está… ¿Qué haría sin él? Le debía tanto y le enseño cosas que no sabía… - Gray – le movía delicadamente esperando que reaccionara…

_I had my wake up__  
__won't you wake up__  
__I keep asking why__  
__and I can't take it__  
__it wasn't fake__  
__it happened, you passed by_

No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Esto era un error, esto no estaba pasando…se dejo caer en lo quedaba de él y lloro como nunca antes

_The day you slipped away__  
__was the day I found it won't be the same_

… _I miss you_

* * *

¡Denme un golpe, no puedo creer que escribí algo tan sentimental! Bueno, en esta ocasión me identifique como Juvia, también pase por malos momentos… pero no hablare a detalle

Mi reacción fue:  
¡NO ES CIERTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

¡PUDRETEEE MASHIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!

Háganse la idea: P

No se ustedes… pero yo aun no lo creo, era mi personaje favorito :c ¿Sera por eso que lo mato? Mejor no respondan eso…

Gray… :',',',(

Nos leemos, ya volveré cuando tenga vacaciones (no falta mucho lml)

Reviews? :3


End file.
